So this is love
by i-am-done-writing-bye
Summary: Princess Ichigo is engaged to the prince, Aoyama, but what happens when another prince asks to stay with her? Can Ichigo really hide a troublemaker like Kisshu in her own room? And will it come with new feelings or bad consequences?
1. The three kingdoms

Ayame-chan: You can blame my brother for this.

Kisshu: How so?

Ayame-chan: I was reading a book in the living room when he started watching lord

of the rings. I'd turn my head every few minutes and watch it...

Kisshu: I still don't get it.

Ayame-chan: I don't know, random stuff pops into my head a lot.

Kisshu: This is stupid! It's about princes and princesses, bleh.

Ayame-chan: Dude, you get Ichigo.

Kisshu: I do? Can't be all bad then!

Ayame-chan: Yup, at least you might.

Kisshu: What was that?

Ayame-chan: I own nothing but my crazy mind, so, IN YO FACE LAWYERS!

* * *

><p>In a land lived three kingdoms. The first one was Kuno, the other Mesha. As for the third one, it was much darker. Most people would never want to live in such a place, Vexadus. All three of the kingdoms had something in common, kings and queens. But that was not all, they also had three children.<p>

Kuno was where the beautiful princess lived. She had strawberry red shoulder length hair, big brown eyes, and sweet as can be. Ichigo, the only daughter to Shintaro and Sakura Momomiya.

Mesha held their only prince who was son of Deep Blue. He had dark brown eyes, raven black hair. He, like Ichigo, was kind and gentle. Perfect at almost everything he did. Not only was he a prince, but also an Knight.

Last but certainly not the least, Vexadus was were a boy with emerald hair, amazing golden cat-like eyes, lived Kisshu. Now unlike the other two he was far different. His ears were more elfin and his skin was pale white, almost as pale as the moon. He was not as nice like the other two, he didn't trust most people. Until he met her...

* * *

><p>"Ugh, getting up this early is not good for the body..." A young girl at the age of fifteen yawned.<p>

"I better get ready though since I'm seeing Aoyama-kun today. What time is it anyway? Oh no, I slept in late, nyaaaaaa!"

Ichigo rushed getting dressed. She was meeting her long time love Aoyama, the prince of Mesha.

Ichigo has known him since the day she was born, you see, Ichigo and the prince are to be wed. He is only one year older than Ichigo, so in three years they shall get married.

Ichigo didn't mind one bit either, he was her handsome knight. All hers, even though he did have many girls after him, but that made sense. He is the prince and not to mention how nice, strong, caring-"Ichigo! Come, the prince awaits you." Came a voice that took Ichigo out of her daydream. "Coming!" She put on a simple pink dress that reaches her knees and left to see her love.

* * *

><p>Not to far away another awoke, but not to a happy voice. "Kisshu! Kisshu, come out of there now! The king wishes to see you." The voice belonged to Pai, Kisshu's older brother. At least that's what he thinks of him as, they've been good friends for years. Pai did have a real brother named Taruto, which Kisshu also thought of as an brother. A little one, of course.<p>

"No way...I am not talking to my father about getting a wife! I gotta get out of here...but how?" A wife, the sound of that made him cringe. He promised himself he'd never get married. And if he did, it best be to the most amazing girl ever, because he in no way wanted to be with just some girl his father picked for him. Besides, love is nothing but an emotion he could live without.

"The window! That's my way outta here, heh." Kisshu smirked as he climbed out. Another thing about him was he could fly, or some say float. Just something else that made him so different than the other two kingdoms.

Kuno was home of Mews, all Mews had some kind of animal in their DNA. Mesha was of Knights and Dames, only the strongest men were Knights. Same for the women who become Dames.

Vexadus is where aliens lived, few were kind towards the other two kingdoms. It was much darker there, the sun hardly shined. Aliens didn't look to different then Mews and Knights, their powers were though. Some could fly and others teleport. If you're lucky, both. Kisshu knew how to fly easily, not so much when it came to teleporting. He was still learning.

"Where should I go? Someone will find me fast here. Maybe I could sneak around at one of the kingdoms? Yeah, that will work. But which one?" Kisshu only knew of them. Never had he actually been to one, although he knows of the prince and princess. Not their names or how they look, he just knew of prince and princess. But he's been told the princess is a stunning girl, that she is absolutely beautiful.

"Heh, I guess I'll have to see for myself." Kisshu said before flying towards Kuno, he had seen maps of where it was so he knew exactly which way to go.

* * *

><p>"He kissed my cheek, he kissed my cheek, he kissed my cheek, nya!"<p>

Ichigo had finally came home after spending a few hours with Aoyama. They had taken a walk around his lovely garden when he kissed her, but not on the lips.

"He's to much of a gentlemen, though. I know someday my first kiss shall be his, but I don't know if I can wait any longer, nya!" Ichigo said with an bittersweet smile.

"Then how about I just be your first kiss?" A smooth new silky voice that sent shivers down Ichigo's spine asked. "W-who's there? W-What do y-" Before all the words left the strawberries mouth it was covered by soft, warm, delicious lips.

* * *

><p>Kisshu: <strong>Rubbing Ayame-chan's back<strong>

Ayame-chan: **Throwing up from saying those things about Aoyama**

Ichigo: Oh come on, he's great!

Ayame-chan: As great as getting shot!

Ichigo: He is great! I love Aoy- **sees dark aura around Ayame-chan** never mind...

Ayame-chan: I'm gonna try making everyone not OOC. I'm trying something new, not like what I normally do...I don't know, I might not update this.

Ichigo: YAY!

Kisshu: Why not?

Ayame-chan: I have two other stories...HEY, if I get enough people wanted me to, I'll update this sooner or later!

Ichigo: I bet they won't! **Kitty smile**

Kisshu: SO CUTE! **Kisses Ichigo**

Ichigo: ACK!


	2. Can I stay with you?

Ayame-chan: You asked for it, so you got it! Another chapter!

Ichigo: WHY? WHY?

Ayame-chan: Oh, don't be a kill joy!

Ichigo: You're making me get with Kisshu, so I can be!

Ayame-chan: How do you know you're gonna get with him?

Kisshu: WHAT?

Ayame-chan: When you get here?

Kisshu: Never mind that! What do you mean?

Ayame-chan: KisshuxIchigo isn't my only favorite. **Smirks**

Ichigo: SO I CAN GET WITH AOYAMA?

Ayame-chan: When the sky is purple and water taste like rainbows.

Ichigo: **Pouts**

Kisshu: YOU WOULDN'T! SON OF A BIT-

Ayame-chan: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, SO ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Warmth. That was the first thing she felt, like a blazing fire, also calm like a candle light. There was a fuzzy feeling with it, you know the kind of feeling you get when someone you're close to smiles. But it was so much more than just some fluffy feeling, yet, at the same time it was fluffy. It was soft...this must be what touching clouds feels like...<p>

'W-what am I thinking?' Ichigo roughly pushed him off her, breaking the kiss. She glared at the green haired boy as he smirked up at her, still sitting on the floor from being pushed. "Their right, you're cute!" He then licked his lips. "And taste just like a strawberry." Ichigo knew she should yell for help, but couldn't seem to find her voice. She was mad, scared, disgusted and sad. Sad that her first kiss was taken away from her so fast. What made her more furious was the fact that he didn't seem to care.

"W-who are you! AND HOW DARE YOU KISS ME! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Ichigo finally was able to speak. Her voice was once again frozen when the golden eyed alien stood up then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kisshu, and the answer to your curiosity, I kissed you because I think you're cute. Good enough answer, huh?" Kisshu smirked.

"Let me go, jerk!" Ichigo tried pushing him away as she did before, but Kisshu grabbed both her wrist.

"What fun would that be, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu's smirked just got bigger when she hissed at him.

"If you don't I'll scream!" Ichigo threatened. "I guess I'll have to kiss you again to make sure you're not able to say anything." Kisshu leaned his face closer to hers so that their noses almost touched.

"No! What do you want from me? A-are here to kill me?" Ichigo shivered at the last part. Was he here to kill her? But why? What had she ever done to him or anyone else?

"No, I'd like to ask you something, kitten."

"Don't call me that!" Ichigo hissed at him again.

"Why not? You look a lot like one to me with those cute ears and tail." One of his clawed hands begun scratching them, which made her purr. No matter how hard Ichigo tried, she couldn't fight the wonderful feeling of having her cat ears scratched. "W-what do you want...?" Ichigo said through her dazed mind. Her thoughts had been clouded over by his gentle touch.

"Can I stay here with you? Ya know, just for a while?" Kisshu asked playfully.

"NO WAY!" After the word 'stay' and 'with you' was said, Ichigo's mind became as clear as crystal.

"Please? I won't be here to long! Come on, honey. Let me stay." Kisshu rubbed his cheek to hers.

"N-NO! I will not allow that! NOW GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ichigo's face heated up when he gave her the puppy dog eyes. He looked kinda...cute. 'Stop thinking of such things Ichigo! This isn't Aoyama!' She mentally kicked herself for thinking of something so...so...ugh, she didn't even know what to call it!

"I need your help! Some people are after me! They...they want to kill me!" Kisshu lied, although he felt somewhat upset by it. Why should he care anyway? She's just a new toy he can play with until his father leaves him alone about getting a wife. There's no need to be upset!

"Why would anyone want to kill you? What did you do?" Ichigo asked, interested for an unknown reason to her. "Because...um, I can't tell you. They might try killing you as well then." Kisshu said seriously, but inside he was smirking.

Ichigo felt sympathy for him. Yes, he did steal her first kiss, but she wasn't that cold hearted. But how the heck could she hide someone like him? She hasn't even known him that long yet Ichigo can already see just how much trouble he is. If she didn't agree...what would happen to him? What if he got killed? Does that mean it would be her fault? Since she didn't let him stay?

"Hello? Anyone in there, kitten?" Kisshu snickered, wrapping his arms around her waist again.

"Fine! You can stay," Kisshu smiled. "but there will be rules!" Just like that, his smile was gone.

"Rules? Rules are boring and no fun!" He whined, tightening his grip on her little waist. "Well, to bad! Rule one is don't touch me!" Ichigo blushed, he's arms were so...nice... 'NO, NO! THIS DOES NOT FEEL NICE!'

Kisshu frowned as he reluctantly let her go. Having her close to him was...odd. Yes, that's the right word for it, isn't it? I mean, it couldn't be anything else, right? Like he said before, she's a toy. His toy...just **his**.

"Go on master, what's the next rule?" Kisshu teased. "Two, do not ever, ever, EVER come out of this room!" Ichigo said, trying to ignore he's teasing. "Awww, you want me all to yourself?" He laughed when she blushed. Both out of anger and embarrassment. "You wish! Because I don't want to get in trouble. And wouldn't those 'people' find out where you were?"

"Right...They would..." Kisshu mumbled, looking down. Why did lying to her feel so wrong? It's so stupid! But, also something else...What the hell is wrong with him? "Last rule, don't go through my stuff!" Kisshu smirked playfully. "Why? Scared I'll find your undergarments?" Ichigo's blush darken. "Shut up, pervert!" Ichigo snarled. "I'm still mad at you for stealing my first kiss! How would you feel if someone stole yours!"

"I wouldn't care, seeing as I gave it to you." Kisshu said, casually. "I-I was your first kiss? How could you just give your first kiss to someone? And to make it worse, someone you don't know?" Ichigo couldn't believe this guy. Something special like that shouldn't just be given away! Your first kiss is supposed to be for someone you love! Not just met!

"Well, let's get acquainted with each other, shall we?"

Ichigo gulped when he started walking towards her, that smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>"So, how did your date go with the princess?" Ryou asked, leaning against the wall. "Very well, I showed her my garden then... I kissed her." Aoyama blushed a little. Ryou could feel the growl almost slip, but was somehow able to keep it low. "You did? It's about time. I thought you'd never kiss that baka."<p>

"N-not on the lips! I'm waiting for are wedding day. That will make it even more special, since it would be both of are first kisses..." He smiled at the thought. Ryou smirked, not because of how 'special' Aoyama and Ichigo's kiss would be. More because Aoyama hadn't kissed her yet. "I see...Well, I must get going now." Aoyama nodded, smiling kindly. "You're excused."

After leaving the princes room, Ryou went to his own. 'Lucky bastard...why does _**he **_have to marry the princess? He couldn't take care of her like me...or lov-" He stopped. No, he couldn't think these things.

Aoyama was the prince and Ichigo a princess. It had to be done, they had to get married. 'I don't get how she's so willingly! Well, he's the prince. That could have something to do with it...' Ryou mumbled sadly.

Ryou met Ichigo six years ago when she was visiting Aoyama. He had been only ten and she was nine at the time. Ryou is Aoyama's 'friend', so when Ichigo came to play with Aoyama he would always see her...

_Flashback_

"_I can't wait to play with Aoyama-kun today!" A cheerful princess said as she happily skipped down to Aoyama's room. _

"_I hope he has new toys! Oh, Aoyama...my prince..." Ichigo was so into her daydream, she didn't noticed the blonde boy making his way down the hall. "OW!" Both said after bumping heads with each other. _

"_Watch where you're going, baka!" Sky blue eyes met chocolate brown, which now held tears. "I'm sorry! Ow...that hurt..." A few tears fell from her big, adorable eyes. "H-hey! Don't cry, it wasn't that bad. Don't be such a crybaby, geez!" Ryou held out his hand to help her up, she sniffed before taking it. "That was rude!" Ichigo hissed. Ryou rolled his eyes. "Like I care. Who are you?"_

"_Ichigo." She mumbled. "You mean you're the princess?" Ryou asked, his head tilted._

"_Yes, why do you seem so surprised?" Ichigo questioned him, a little annoyed._

"_I was expecting someone who actually looked like a princess. Ya know, someone with grace and all." Ryou yawned. "Y-Y-YOU JERK!" Ichigo yelled before running off. "I never even told her my name, whatever..."_

_End flashback_

They had seen each other after that, not much. But they did form some kind of friendship. They did fight a lot, but enjoyed being around each other. Ryou had cat ears and a tail as well, his were gray. Unlike hers, which was black. "If only you knew, princess. **My **strawberry..."

* * *

><p>Kisshu and Ichigo: <strong>Pouting<strong>

Ayame-chan: So, was anyone OC? I guess you could say Ryou was.

Ichigo: Ryou likes me?

Ryou: No.

Ayame-chan: How do you guys keep popping up like that!

Ichigo: Fine! I don't care...

Ryou: Really? **Kisses Ichigo's cheek**

Ichigo: **Blushes**

Kisshu: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Ayame-chan: Review please!


	3. You're my toy

Ayame-chan: The funniest thing happened while I was writing this...

Kisshu: What?

Ayame-chan: My computer would freeze each time I googled Aoyama's first name!

Kisshu: **Laughing his ass off**

Ichigo: Are you kidding me?

Ayame-chan: I'm serious! I was trying to find out how to spell his first name because I don't try remembering it, and every time I did it froze!

Ichigo: That's so...so...

Kisshu: Normal!

Ichigo: ...

Ayame-chan: My computer must hate him...Heh, heh.

Ichigo: Ayame-chan doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, thank god!

Ayame-chan: You have no idea, Ichigo...

Ichigo: ...?

Ayame-chan: Let me tell you what I would do if I did...

* * *

><p>"So tell me princess, what would you like to know about me?" Kisshu was walking ever so slow towards her, Ichigo would take each step back away from him. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. It was like how an animal stalks it's prey, the way he eyed her. Almost as if he was about to pounce on her. "W-well, where did you come from?" Ichigo blushed slightly when he smirked. "Where all aliens come from, sweetie. Vexadus."<p>

"D-don't call me that either!" Ichigo hissed. Since she kept walking backwards, she tripped. Falling onto her bed, exactly what Kisshu wanted. "You never told me your name, honey." Kisshu crawled on top of her, that cocky smirk never leaving his face. "My name is Ichigo Momomiya, now get off!" Ichigo started struggling, he pinned both her arms down with his hands. Being careful, not letting his claws hurt her.

"Ichigo? That means strawberry, right? No wonder you taste like one...Maybe I should make sure though." Kisshu chuckled at the flustered girl. "No! I-I'm engaged to someone!" Ichigo's heart dropped when his face darken. "Really...interesting." Why did he seem so...mad? Upset would be another way to put it. Like he didn't want her to be engaged? No way! He just met her, that's impossible!

"Who might he be?" Kisshu asked, his once playful eyes sparked with...anger? "Masaya...Masaya Aoyama. I call him Aoyama-kun..." Ichigo smiled, thinking of him smiling at her. "How about we practice the honeymoon night then?" Kisshu smirked, although his eyes still shined with a hint of anger. Even he didn't know why he cared, but she was _**HIS **_toy. Whoever this _Aoyama _boy is, he isn't taking _**HIS **_toy away. "What? No! Let me go!" Ichigo struggled harder, but he was just to strong. Ichigo knew she should scream, yell, shout for help. But she didn't, it was like her voice box just wouldn't listen to her. In the back of her mind she faintly heard a excited squeal, like she wanted him to kiss her. 'NO! I have to stop thinking of such ridiculous things!' She shook her head, trying to make the annoying voice disappear.

"What are you thinking about, kitty? You seem in deep thought. Let's see if we can kiss even deeper." Kisshu licked his lips, making Ichigo blush. "Get o-off me! I...I...I love Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo stammered.

Kisshu felt his heart twist at hearing her say that. What was this? Where was this pain coming from? She's his fun toy, his new play thing. Why does he care who she loves? "I like you though, Ichigo..."

Shivers ran down Ichigo's spine when Kisshu said her name. He narrowed his eyes at her before kissing her. His tongue trying to get passed her closed lips, she wouldn't allow it. He growled slightly but did nothing about it. That's when there was a knock on the door.

"Ichigo? Ichigo, you in there?" It was a males voice.

'Aoyama-kun!' Ichigo bit Kisshu's lower lip, causing him to break the kiss. She stood up quickly, straightening her dress. Ichigo didn't noticed Kisshu creeping his arms around her waist. "That wasn't very nice, Koneko-chan." Kisshu said, nibbling on her ear. "Shhhhhh, be quiet and hide!" Ichigo hissed at the smirking alien, her blush only got brighter when he kissed her cheek before hiding in the closet.

"Come in, Aoyama-kun." Ichigo said as happily as she could, trying her hardest not to panic. Aoyama slowly opened the door and smiled when his eyes landed on Ichigo. "Hello, Momomiya-san." Aoyama made his way to her, smiling. "Konnichiwa, Aoyama-kun. May I ask why you're here?" Ichigo smiled back at him, blushing. Her blush darken when he gently took her hand in his, sitting her on the edge of the bed. "I wanted to ask you something..."

Kisshu watched the two from a small hole inside the closet. He growled when the boy touched Ichigo, how could something like _**that **_be able to put their hands on her? He didn't know how much longer he could last before taking out his dragon swords and attacking the useless human.

"Yes? What is it, Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo asked sweetly. "I was wondering if you would...uh...well, I wanted to know if you'd like to kiss..." Aoyama looked down, blushing. "K-kiss? I thought y-you wanted to w-wait until we g-got m-married!" Ichigo stuttered out, her cheeks were brightly lit crimson.

"I've been thinking about it a lot lately. If you do not want to I will wait. It's just...I love you." Aoyama smiled kindly at her, Ichigo smiled as well. "I want to..."

As their faces got closer, Ichigo's blush got brighter. 'He's going to kiss me! Finally, after so long...'

Before their lips met, a shoe went flying at Aoyama's head. Hitting him dead on. "Where did that come from?" Aoyama groaned, rubbing his sore head. "I don't know..." Ichigo held back a yell of frustration. Her first REAL kiss was ruined! And she had a pretty good idea on just who destroyed the moment. "Oh, I must get going. We shall try another time, okay?" Aoyama stood up from the bed, Ichigo did the same with her head lowered. "Hai..." Ichigo mumbled sadly. "It was great seeing you again, Momomiya-san." The prince hugged Ichigo, making her blush again. "You to, Aoyama-kun..." Ichigo swore she heard a dangerous low growl coming from her closet.

After he left, Ichigo stomped her way over to the closet and almost ripped the door open. "KISSHU!"

"No need to yell, kitten." Kisshu said, stepping out.

"You jerk, why did you throw that shoe at Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo glared at him when he smirked.

"I wouldn't want something as filthy as that kissing my toy, now could I?" Kisshu grinned at her scarlet red face.

"I'm not your toy! I don't belong to you in anyway at all!" Ichigo snarled.

"Really? Should I prove that you do then, kitten? How about another kiss?" Kisshu's eyes gleamed playfully.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I can't believe their making me go to that stupid ball!" Said a childish voice. It was Taruto, Kisshu's youngest brother. "Just where is that baka, Kisshu? I haven't seen him all day..." Taruto knew Kisshu liked to sneak out sometimes, but he always came home before sunset. "I hope the idiot didn't get himself into a lot of trouble..." Taruto wouldn't ever admit it, but he was worried about Kisshu. He looked up to him, even if he acted more like a child time to time. "You must be really worried, na no da!" Came a squeaky yet adorable voice. "What the...?" Taruto turned around only to be tackled. "Hey Tar-Tar, na no da!"<p>

"P-Pudding? What the heck are you doing here! What if someone see's you, ya baka!" Taruto snapped at the smiling girl. "Pudding wanted to play with Tar-Tar, na no da!" Pudding's monkey tail was wagging back and forth happily.

Pudding was Taruto's secret best friend. He met her after visiting Kuno, she was doing some kind of performance. He watched her in awe, but then ran when she kept asking for her tip. He finally gave in and they started talking, getting to know each other. Normally he wouldn't talk to a low Mew Mew but something about her made him feel...funny. He couldn't describe the feeling, whatever it was made him happy...annoyed as well. She was so full of energy he barely could keep up with her.

"Playing is for kids! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Taruto never did like that nickname, just why did she have to call him that? He wasn't some little kid! Although, he couldn't imagine her calling him anything else besides it. "Are you still in denial about your age Tar-Tar, na no da?" Pudding giggled at his cherry red cheeks. "Just leave!"

"But Pudding wanted to ask Tar-Tar something, na no da!" Pudding grinned, making him blush even more.

"Well? What is it?" Taruto rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Will Tar-Tar be Pudding's date at the ball, na no da?" Pudding kissed his cheek. If you thought red couldn't get any redder he would prove you wrong. "D-date? Why should I go with you?"

"Please, please, please, please-" Taruto cut her off with a sigh. "Fine! But no kissing or holding hands!"

"Yay, na no da! Thanks Tar-Tar, na no da!" Pudding hugged him tightly. "H-hey, what did I just say?" Taruto grumbled, that blush still present. "Tar-Tar said nothing about hugs, na no da. OH, PUDDING ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL TAR-TAR SOMETHING, NA NO DA!" Taruto held both his ears when she screamed. "You don't have to yell, baka!" Taruto growled.

"Pudding heard weird noises in the princess room a few hours ago, na no da! It sounded like the princess was talking to someone, but that someone was a boy, na no da. Pudding has never heard his voice before either, na no da!" Taruto gasped. No, Kisshu wouldn't...or would he? Taruto shouldn't be surprised if he did, but was Kisshu that stupid? I mean come on, who wants to talk to that old hag? And don't forget she's the princess of Kuno! His father would be absolutely furious if he was to find out. "Pudding, let's keep this between you and me okay?" Taruto didn't want Kisshu to get in trouble, even if he deserved it.

"Pudding's lips are sealed, na no da! Hey does Tar-Tar want to come investigate with Pudding, na no da?" Pudding looked into his eyes pleadingly. "Yes, I would. Let's go now..." Taruto was going to knock the hell out of Kisshu if he actually was there.

* * *

><p>Ichigo: <strong>Hiding in a corner, shaking<strong>

Ayame-chan: You wanted to know...

Kisshu: I love your ideas!

Ayame-chan: Of course you do. **Wink**

Ichigo: You're all crazy!

Ayame-chan: No shiz sherlock.

Ichigo: I WANT AOYAMA-KUN!

Ayame-chan: You shouldn't say his name...

Ichigo: AOYAMA-KUN, AOYAMA-KUN, AOYAMA-KUN-AHHHHH! **Sucked into black hole**

Ayame-chan: Told you not to...**Evil smirk**

Kisshu: She's gonna be okay, right?

Ayame-chan: **Yawn **I'm out, peace people! **Walks away**

Kisshu: Get back here! Review please, GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME! **Goes after Ayame-chan**


	4. Sneakers

Ayame-chan: And here it is, your update!

Taruto: Hey, what does _***Censored word***_ mean?

Ayame-chan: Where did you here that?

Taruto: I heard Kisshu asking the old hag about it. But then she slapped him.

Ayame-chan: Oh...uh...

Taruto: What does it mean to **_*Censored word*_**?

Ayame-chan: It means he likes rainbows!

Taruto: Really? I'm going to ask Pudding if she likes **_*Censored word_***!

Ayame-chan: Oh man...um, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. GET BACK HERE TARUTO!

* * *

><p>"I think not!" Ichigo squealed, backing into the wall. Kisshu chuckled at her flustered face, hooking one of his fingers under her chin. He looked into her eyes thoughtfully before stepping away, going over to the bed. He sat down and watched with amusement as she took on a look of confusion. "Something wrong, kitten?" He smirked, as usual.<p>

"You didn't kiss...me?" _Thank god! _She thought, although that annoying little voice started screaming with anger. Ichigo kicked the annoyance aside. She didn't like him and he didn't like her. He was all talk and play, just trying to irritate her. His teasing was a way to get under her skin, why the hell did she agree to this? Letting him stay? _Mint was right...I am to nice. And stupid. _Ichigo thought bitterly.

"It seems you're more into the boring, nice kind of guy. So maybe that will help my chances." Kisshu winked at her suggestively, making that sweet blush return.

"Don't count on it." She rolled her eyes at the perverted boy.

"Don't be like that, honey." Kisshu grinned.

"Shut up, you're lucky I'm letting you stay." Ichigo hissed at that cocky grin.

"I'm grateful for it. How would you like me to pay you back? Maybe a kiss?"

"Ew, no! I'm with Aoyama-kun, remember?" Ichigo thought she saw him flinch, but decided it was her imagination.

"How could I forget? That's like a nightmare come true." He scoffed, crossing his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Aoyama-kun is the most amazing guy ever!" Ichigo smiled dreamily, making Kisshu cringe.

"As in most amazing baka ever."

"He is not!" Ichigo hissed.

"Is to." Kisshu sneered.

"Is not!" Her cat ears fully flattened upon her head.

"Is to." He said teasingly, smirking.

"IS NOT!" Ichigo's cat tail was swishing violently side to side.

"Is not." Kisshu chuckled.

"IS TO!" Ichigo roared.

"See, you admitted it yourself." Kisshu laughed, seeing her get madder.

"You tricked me!" Her cheeks flamed red in anger.

"The truth will set you free. Now, don't you feel good knowing the truth?" He only laughed harder when she growled.

"I'd feel better if you would shut up!"

"So you agree?"

"NO! Ugh, forget it. I'm going to bed!" Ichigo snorted.

"Hm...So kitty, where do I sleep? The only bed I see is yours..." Not only was what he said perverted, but the way he did. And the fact he licked his lips made Ichigo shudder.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Ichigo yelled in frustration, about to slap him.

"How do you know what I'm thinking about? I can help you find out, though..." He smirked playfully.

Ichigo stomped towards the green haired alien. With fire eyes, she pushed him to the floor then crawled into bed. Wrapping herself in her covers, she closed her eyes. Ichigo growled through clenched teeth. "Don't come anywhere near me. Good night."

"Sweet dreams, pretty kitty." Now where to sleep. He wasn't getting on the floor, so that means her bed. He'd have to wait until she was in deep sleep before even trying. While waiting, he simply stared at her. Kisshu couldn't help but let a small smile grace his handsome features. He's only known her a short time, yet she's made such an impression. His mind wondered to those odd feelings he experienced moments ago. _It can't be anything serious. But could it be? Maybe lov-Gah, no! I just met her anyway, besides the fact love is such a useless thing... _Kisshu mused on this. He's heard of love at first sight, but of course not believe in it. After some more thinking, he finally came to a conclusion. He's been so worked up over not finding a wife, his feelings got out of order. He was stressed, his feelings were playing tricks on him. That has to be the only reason...right?

"Whatever." The golden eyed boy whispered, that's when he noticed Ichigo was asleep. By the looks of it, a deep sleep. "Perfect." He smirked, making his way towards the bed. Swiftly and smoothly, he lift the covers. Quietly, he laid next to her. Ichigo stirred sightly but didn't awake, lucky for him. He silently pulled her closer to him and she subconsciously cuddled into him. It made him smile, not smirk, but smile. He knew she would give him hell for this, but that didn't matter right now. Besides, she was even more cute mad. What he did not know was Ichigo wasn't the only one who is going to give him hell. Because two little kids were making their way to the princess room. One, who will knock him into next week.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill him if he's here..." Taruto mumbled. Both him and Pudding had finally reached Kuno, currently sneaking through the castle. "Kill who, na no da?" Pudding asked, her voice made him jump.<p>

"Shhhh! Not so loud, stupid!" Taruto whispered, annoyed.

"Tar-Tar shouldn't call people names, na no da!" Pudding purposely spoke louder, smiling.

"Shut up! Do you want us to get caught?" Pudding looked thoughtful before she grinned. "Pudding knows we could out run anyone, na no da!"

"Yeah, well I don't want to find out. Now come on, we should be close to the princess room." Taruto rolled his eyes when she gave him a thumbs up. "Pudding will be more quite than a fish, na no da!"

Taruto almost thought luck was on his side today when they finally could see Ichigo's room up ahead, but no such luck. Because when he looked to his left, Taruto could make out a shadow. It looked to be male and coming straight towards them. Taruto grabbed hold of Pudding's hand, running the other way from the man. The male continued walking calmly.

"I think...we lost him..." Taruto gasped out. They had their backs against the wall, near the hallway. Taruto slowly looked down it, seeing nothing he sighed. "Okay...let's find another way to the old hags room."

"Pudding thought Tar-Tar didn't want to hold hands, na no da?" Pudding giggled. That's when Taruto noticed his hand still in hers. He blushed and backed away.

"C-come on!" As he was backing away, Taruto bumped into something...or someone.

"What is the meaning of this?"

* * *

><p>Kisshu: I said sorry...<p>

Ayame-chan: I had to tell Taruto the truth! He's scared as hell now, you should be sorry!

Kisshu: I didn't know he heard me talking about that!

Ayame-chan: I'm pretty sure that's not all he heard...

Ichigo: I'm scared to!

Kisshu: ICHIGO! **Hugs **Changed your mind?

Ichigo: NO!

Ayame-chan: This happened with me and my little brother. He asked but I told him it means KFC.

Ichigo and Kisshu: **Sweat drop**

Ayame-chan: Kisshu, you have a sick mouth!

Kisshu: You have a sick mind!

Ichigo: They're just gonna keep fighting so...Review please!


End file.
